


Funny Looking

by BlackValentine



Series: Sentella After Hours [2]
Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Fain's gonna die, Humor, Nyk's not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the conversation between Fain and Nyk in "Born of Betrayal". Fain says something to Nyk that he quickly regrets, and Dancer's hungry for dinner.</p><p>Co-written with Hauk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Still own nothing. Sherrilyn owns it all and we love her for it.

“We’ve all had the urge to shoot you, Fain. She just had the pleasure of doing it.”

Fain grumbled and mocked the royal prince’s dark humor before letting out a frustrated exhale and raking one hand through his braids.

“I still don’t understand why you want her of all beings to lead your army. She’s psychotic, Nyk, if the whole shooting me point blank in the heart with no warning didn’t already demonstrate that.”

Nykyrian nodded. “As are most of us, but I’ve been told that you’re the only one she hates so deeply. The rest of them should be safe from her rage.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I’m a little funny.”

Fain scoffed. “Yeah, funny looking,” he muttered under his breath. With his head turned away from the screen, he missed the immediate change in the prince’s features, and looked back just in time to see the other standing from his chair. “Nyk? Where are you going?”

“I have business to attend to,” came Nyk’s reply as he walked away.

“What? But we’re in the middle of something here! Nyk! Drey?” Fain huffed and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath about inconsiderate assholes just leaving in the middle of their conversation. “I’m still not working with her!” he called, then grumbled again and leaned back in his chair to wait.

= = = =

“Hey, aridos. Care to do me a favor?”

Syn glanced up from his desk and tilted his head. Nyk never asked for favors, especially not in that tone of voice. “Depends,” he said, tossing his glasses on the desk as he leaned back in his chair. “What kind of favor are we talking about?”

Right. Like Syn would ever tell him no, regardless of what the favor was.

“Fain is online in my office. Can you keep him occupied for a couple of hours?”

“Hours? What am I supposed to do, put on a puppet show?” Syn scoffed, getting a bare smirk from Nyk’s lips.

“Whatever makes you happy. Just don’t let him leave the room.”

Syn crossed his arms. “You going to tell me what you’re planning and why Fain can’t leave? I might not want to be involved in this at all.”

But of course Nyk wouldn’t tell him as he shrugged on his assassin’s coat. “Just a visit. Call me if he gets bored and leaves,” he said before leaving the room. Syn sighed when he heard the door to the base open and close, followed by the familiar rumbling of Nyk’s prized ship. 

“What am I, a babysitter?” he grumbled, standing from his desk and heading to Nyk’s office, where Fain was indeed waiting with an irritated expression on his face. Granted the Andarions almost always looked irritated… “Mm, hey, Fain,” Syn said as he moved to flop into Nyk’s chair. “Damn, this chair is nice. I need to get me one of these.”

Fain arched a brow, arms still crossed over his chest. “What’re you doing in Nyk’s sacred chair? He doesn’t let anyone but my brother in that office.”

Syn shrugged. “He said he had some business and to talk to you so you wouldn’t get bored. I told him you’re a grown male and can occupy yourself, but… well. Here I am. He suggested a puppet show.”

“Gods, kill me,” Fain groaned with a roll of his eyes. “Thanks, but really, I don’t need to be kept entertained. Perfectly content to sit here and glare at his empty office.”

“Fine with me. I’ve got shit to do anyway,” Syn nodded, standing back up with a wave. “But seriously, I need one of these chairs.”

Fain sighed heavily as Syn left and spun slowly back and forth in his own chair as he waited, watching minutes tick by on the clock above the desk. The minute hand had gone around a full circle when he let out another groan and shifted to crack his back, ready to just turn the damn computer off when another familiar face filled the screen.

“Hey, Fain, what’re you doing?”

“Hey, keron,” Fain greeted his little brother with a slight smile, always glad to see him regardless of his frustration. “I’m waiting for his royal pain in the ass to finish his business so I can finish telling him to stuff it. He wants me working with that psychotic female to lead his army.”

Dancer arched a brow as he leaned on the back of Nyk’s chair. “Uh, Nyk’s not here, Fain.”

“He said he had business to take care of.”

“We don’t have anything going on today,” Dancer said with a tilt of his head. “He told me he was coming to see you.”

“Me? But why would he need to come see-... ah, shit.”

“You might be, once I’m done with you.”

Fain flailed and fell out of his chair at the deep voice behind him, staring up at a very unamused Nykyrian.

“Knock, will you?! What if I was naked?!”

“All the more embarrassing for you and humorous for me,” Nyk replied, though his tone suggest no humor whatsoever. “Now get up so I can beat the crap out of you.”

“Dancer! Keron, help!” Fain flailed off the floor and back to his computer, where his younger brother was watching with a smirk on his face.

“Oooo, good luck, drey. I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of that threat.”

“DANCER!”

“I’ll be home soon, Hauk,” Nyk said, reaching to turn off the screen.

“DANCEEERRR!”

Hauk tsked and shook his head as the screen went black. “Sorry, bro. Tough luck,” he sympathized, then sniffed the air and stood to head towards the door. “Mm, dinner.”


End file.
